


how to survive a haunted corn maze

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: teen wolf rare character bingo. [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Halloween, Making Out, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: Scott and Stiles have been talking up Beacon Hills' haunted corn maze for weeks, stating that it's an integral part of the Halloween experience. 
Malia and Kira disagree and decide to spend their time doing something far more worthwhile.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aweekofsaturdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekofsaturdays/gifts).



> written for the prompt "malia/kira + corn mazes & flannel shirts" and for the "you're bleeding" square on my Teen Wolf Rare Character Bingo Card!

"This is _definitely_ not worth the twelve dollars we paid to get in."

"It's not _that_ bad," Kira says although, truth be told, she's not entirely convinced herself. Scott and Stiles have been talking up the haunted corn maze for weeks, telling the rest of the pack that it's a vital part of the Halloween experience. And sure, it hasn't been an entirely terrible time; at the very least, the weather is cooperating. The moon is half-full, hanging in the sky overhead, and there's a slight breeze rustling the plants around them. Kira is perfectly cozy in one of Malia's flannels, which is only a little too long in the arms, and for the last twenty minutes that they've spent wandering through the paths, Malia's hand has been warm in hers and truthfully, it's pretty difficult for Kira to have a bad time when Malia is by her side.

But for a so-called haunted corn maze, Kira has yet to see any ghosts. Or actors playing ghosts. They haven't seen a single other person since they entered the maze, although Kira occasionally hears someone scream off in the distance. The corn occasionally rustles in the breeze, but no one pops out of them. 

"Maybe we took the wrong path," Kira says, boots crunching on compacted plant matter. "Maybe this is an actual crop." 

"No, this is one of the trails," Malia replies, shaking her head. "I can smell fake blood. And rubber, like Stiles' stupid clown mask." 

"I _hate_ that thing," Kira shudders. She's not normally afraid of clowns, but Stiles' mask is downright ghastly, all white face and bulging nose and orange tufts of hair. 

"Liam wants to set it on fire. I told him I'd bring the matches." 

"I'll bring a lighter, just in case," Kira giggles, squeezing Malia's hand tightly as another scream, closer this time, pierces the air. Ahead, the path bends sharply to the right but when Kira tries to turn, Malia tugs her straight ahead. 

"I'm bored," she says as they step off the path and into uncharted crop area.

"I'm assuming you have an idea for how to cure your boredom?" Kira asks with a grin. Malia's default solution to boredom generally involves sex (or something close to sex, at least) and while Kira doesn't exactly want to get totally down and dirty in a corn field, she's not opposed to taking five minutes to make out. 

Malia doesn't disappoint. Once the path has fully disappeared behind them, she spins around and drops her hands to Kira's hips, sliding her fingers underneath her flannel. Kira cranes up onto the toes of her combat boots and presses her lips against Malia's cheek, a hairbreadths from her mouth. Malia twists her head to catch her lips but Kira ducks with a grin, tucking herself against Malia's neck and laving more feather-soft kisses at the bottom of her throat. 

She means to make her way to Malia's mouth eventually, after making stops at her jaw and forehead and nose, but as soon as she reaches Malia's right earlobe, Malia _growls_ , digs her fingers into Kira's hips, and drops to the ground, pulling Kira down with her. 

Kira's flannel doesn't last long; Malia plucks at the buttons with fingernails too sharp to be fully human and shoves it off Kira's shoulders. The night air momentarily chills her exposed arms but before she can so much as shiver, Malia flips them over, pinning Kira between her warm body and the husk ridden ground. 

Kira rapidly loses track of time. Minutes and seconds and hours are no longer important; what _is_ important is the number of clothes Malia is still wearing, the number of times she groans into Kira's neck. She's not wearing a bra underneath her flannel and tee and Kira snakes her hand underneath Malia's layers, palm skimming over smooth stomach and strong ribs before it settles along the curve of Malia's breast. In the moments before Malia ducks her neck to press her teeth into Kira's shoulder, the flash of her electric-blue eyes illuminates the tiny clearing they've made with their bodies. 

More moments pass in a blur of roaming fingers and occasional distant screams. Kira's phone buzzes in her back pocket a number of times, and she's sure that the others are looking for them, but she thinks they can wait a little longer.

They _did_ make her and Malia come along, after all.

Malia's thigh is lodged between Kira's and grinding down against it relieves some of the sweet pressure between Kira's legs. Malia's shirt is pushed up to the top of her ribs, exposing the bottom swell of her breasts. Every time she arches her back, Kira feels pieces of corn plants slide down her shirt, but she can't be bothered to do anything about it, not when Malia is making such lovely sounds against the side of her neck. 

Just as Kira decides to slide her hand into Malia's shorts, Malia abruptly sits up, hair a tangled mess around her face, eyes flashing blue again. She whips her head to the side, glaring in the direction of a few rustling plants. 

"What is it?" Kira asks, propping herself up on her elbows. Malia growls in response and her fangs drop, making her bottom lip jut out. The rustling grows louder and closer and only a few moments later, someone stumbles into the clearing. Kira isn't quite sure _what_ they're supposed to be dressed as; they're wearing tattered farmer's overalls, a ragged yellow wig and what look like Wolverine claws. There's blood streaked across the entire ensemble, from top to bottom, not the vivid red of the cheap fake stuff but darker, almost brown. A large portion of it is concentrated on the person's forehead, clumped together under an unruly batch of fake curls. 

"You're bleeding," Kira blurts out. 

"Looks real, right?" the person replies brightly, seemingly oblivious to what they just stumbled onto. "I found the recipe-" 

"Go _away_ ," Malia interrupts, voice guttural, edged with coyote. The person jumps, nods, and, taking huge steps around them, lopes back out of the clearing, muttering something about _incredible contact lenses._ Seconds later, a nearby scream pierces the air, followed by nervous giggles. Malia's eyes slowly dim and then flicker out, and her claws and teeth slide back into hiding. 

"What a moron," she mutters, hands dropping back to Kira's exposed hips. Kira nods and flops back down, sighing heavily. 

"Maybe we should go find the others," she says absently, squinting slightly at the bright curve of the moon, directly overhead. Malia stays silent for a moment, also staring up at the moon, before she shrugs and drops back down, catching herself with her hands framing Kira's head. 

"They can wait ten more minutes," she murmurs, recapturing Kira's mouth before she can respond. 

Kira is pretty sure that ten minutes is going to turn into another half hour, but she's _definitely_ not in any hurry to correct her girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact, the working title of this was _pretty girl, in a straw hat, with her arms out, in a cornfield_ because Bo Burnham is wonderful.
> 
> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
